gumballfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Darwin Watterson/Galería
Rarwin.png|Rachel besa a Darwin 185px-The Quest (20).jpg|Riendose 185px-The Quest (9).jpg|Darwin asustado viendo a Anais Darwin Sam.jpg|Darwin y Masami Darwinn.png|Darwin en el suelo 250px-Darwin_pose1(1).gif Pennyngumball.png|Darwin emocionado por el beso de Rachel Untos gumball darwin.jpg|Darwin y Gumball tiernos Gumbal darwin.jpg|Darwin Ambos.jpg|Darwin y Gumball frente a la puerta Darwin comiendo.jpg|Darwin Comiendo El Dvd Gumball.jpg|Gumball Tocando a Darwin Images (18).jpg|Disgustados Anais gumball.jpg|Hermanos Waterson y Daisy GUMBALL DARWIN.jpg|Darwin y Gumball Images (16).jpg|Felices 830px-Waterspout.jpg|Darwin, Gumball y Anais The-amazing-world-of-gumball.jpg|Darwin y su familia KaBOOM.gif|Animación de Darwin Wow.jpg 10509755 10204468591611124 997858130554259377 n.jpg|Darwin y Richard (en calzoncillos) Pressure Kissing.jpg Gumball on Skateboard.jpg Failed Jump.jpg Darwin Speech.jpg Darwin Mad 2.jpg Darwin Mad.jpg Darwin Confused.jpg Crying Ceased.jpg Comfort.jpg Butt Stretch.jpg Aah!!.jpg 12 O'Clock.jpg LA IDEADE GUMBALL.jpg darwin_1600x900.jpg|Darwin chat_icon_darwin2.jpg 830px-Waterspout.jpg Anais gumball.jpg Darwin.jpg Darwin comiendo.jpg NawBro.png NoCaptionNecessary.png Peep.png UMad.png panel o.o.jpg darwin juego.jpg a.png 319939 10150323494463133 566368132 7959940 2045315428 n.jpg 313010 173633622730472 135949093165592 350639 412382430 n.jpg Darwin eres el mejor!.png No es que Penny no es de mi tipo.jpg 620px-Watching TV.jpg 620px-Vent Face.jpg 620px-Trouble Senses.jpg 693px-Kiss and Make-Up.jpg 620px-Sun-Burned Back Butt.jpg 620px-Smooch.jpg 620px-Pissed.jpg 620px-Shriveled Up Mouth.jpg 620px-Screaming.jpg 620px-Little Kiss.jpg 620px-Ketchup Prank.jpg 620px-IT WAS HIM!!.jpg 620px-Hugging.jpg 620px-Dried Cement.jpg 620px-Chimney Prank 1.jpg 620px-Cast Away Prank.jpg 620px-Busted.jpg 620px-Creepy Smiles.jpg 640px-YourMisguidedViewOfMasculinityShallBeYourUndoing.png 640px-They'reHorribleMutants.png 640px-GumballIsABrony!.png 640px-Delicious.png 640px-Bleh.png 618px-TheResponsible3 (1).png 618px-TheResponsible2 (1).png 624px-TheDVD15.png 610px-TheDVD14.png 620px-TheDVD13.png 615px-TheDVD7.png 616px-TheDVD6.png La cuchara3.png La cuchara2.png 781px-Explosion Result.jpg LMFAO.jpg 574px-TheThird6.png 578px-TheThird5.png 572px-TheThird2.png TheThird.png 591px-Unexpected Expressions.jpg 591px-Flying Suitcase.jpg TheParty29.png 566px-Dunno.png 410px-The power of mind.JPG Golpe de cabeza.jpg 781px-Interpretive Dance Suit.jpg 180px-TheSock35.png 180px-TheSock32.png 180px-TheSock14.png 180px-TheSock11.png 180px-TheSock00.png 185px-SomeoneMakeaGifVersionofThis.png 637px-TheLaziest26.png 639px-TheLaziest21.png 640px-TheLaziest20.png 640px-TheLaziest18.png 639px-TheLaziest16.png 637px-TheLaziest11.png 638px-TheLaziest10.png 642px-TheLaziest9.png 637px-TheLaziest7.png 638px-TheLaziest6.png 639px-TheLaziest5.png 575px-TheMeddler4.png 575px-TheMeddler3.png 569px-TheMeddler2.png 575px-TheMeddler.png Ear.jpeg 614px-Nomouthandnose.jpg 573px-NicoleError.jpg 577px-GumballError3.png 574px-FOREVER..png MakeYourOwnLuck.png TheSock29.png TheSock7.png TheEnd5.png TheParty49.png TheParty47.png 576px-TheParty12.png 573px-TheQuest34.png 573px-TheQuest33.png 575px-TheQuest31.png 576px-TheQuest28.png 583px-TheQuest27.png 584px-TheQuest26.png 578px-TheQuest25.png 574px-TheQuest23.png 581px-TheQuest22.png 574px-TheQuest21.png 578px-TheQuest18.png 576px-TheQuest17.png 574px-TheQuest14.png 577px-TheQuest10.png 577px-TheQuest9.png 574px-TheQuest8.png 651px-TheQuest7.png 573px-ThePainting43.png 575px-ThePainting42.png 577px-ThePainting41.png 574px-ThePainting39.png 574px-ThePainting31.png 573px-ThePainting28.png 575px-ThePainting27.png 576px-ThePainting26.png 575px-ThePainting25.png 573px-ThePainting18.png 571px-ThePainting17.png 573px-ThePainting16.png 571px-ThePainting15.png 574px-ThePainting14.png 575px-ThePainting64.png 573px-ThePainting63.png 574px-ThePainting62.png 573px-ThePainting61.png 574px-ThePainting60.png 574px-ThePainting46.png 471px-Hooray for Darwin.PNG 471px-Meditate.PNG 471px-Lucky Ball.PNG 471px-Yeller.PNG 471px-But Principal Brown.PNG 471px-Hurt.PNG Sem título123.png 471px-2 Eyes.PNG 471px-I wish I had 6 eyes.PNG 471px-Nice.PNG 471px-1....2.PNG Eyelashes error.jpg 471px-HoHoHo.PNG What is this i don't even.jpg SrPapaSeHaVueltoMalo.png TengoUnPlan.png ArrebatarLaVarita.png Varita7.png Varita9.png Tenemos_algo.png Puedovolaarrr.png Auch!.png Fuimosnosotros.png Concedieron_mis_deseos.png Juntosotravez.png WTF.png 471px-Inside out.PNG 482px-Gumball barf.png 471px-OOOOOOO.PNG 471px-Amazing.PNG Fuerza..png Darwin y la Abuela Jojo.png 485px-584px-TheFight30.png Class Photo.jpg 451PX-~1.PNG 558px-The Car 4.jpg 514px-WeirdCleaning1.jpg 509px-WeirdCleaning4.jpg Baby_GumballDarwinPenny.PNG|De pequeño Junto con Gumball y Penny Fishslap To Rober.png|El Le Pego Al Ladron Chat icon darwin2.jpg Darwin!!!.png Darwin-the-amazing-world-of-gumball-23721334-1280-1024.jpg Darwin-trans.png 180px-TheSock1 Adelanto subtitulado episodio-La entrometida- de el increible mundo de gumball - YouTube3.png Adelanto subtitulado episodio-La entrometida- de el increible mundo de gumball - YouTube2.png Adelanto subtitulado episodio-La entrometida- de el increible mundo de gumball - YouTube4.png La Entrometida - El increíble mundo de Gumball Wiki3.png La Entrometida - El increíble mundo de Gumball Wiki2.png O Inrivel Mundo Gumball Mês do Riso - YouTube.png 771px-TheMeddler20.png ImagesCADPLUD6.jpg Anais's flickr-16(ftw).PNG 547805 320461801349522 142825982446439 884213 3555310 n.jpg Pf1 008.jpg GumballNetwork.png Ñl-.jpg La presion.jpg La pintura.jpg La fiesta.jpg La fantasma.png La entrometida.png La busqueda.png La broma.jpg GumballSeason2Preview2.png Darwin-model-the-amazing-world-of-gumball-24514921-500-299.jpg Preview2 (2).jpg 1000px-Isthisboring.png Preview2 (3).jpg Preview2 (1).jpg Retardedmoment.png Nopenopeno.png Realcomics.png Yourboring.png Gotsomethingthere.png 1000px-TheRemote17.png 1000px-TheRemote14.png 1000px-TheRemote15.png 1000px-TheRemote13.png 1000px-TheRemote12.png 1000px-TheRemote9.png 1000px-TheRemote7.png 1000px-TheRemote6.png 1000px-TheRemote4.png 1000px-TheRemote3.png 1000px-TheRemote2.png 1000px-TheRemote5.png 1000px-TheRemote24.png 1000px-TheRemote25.png 1000px-TheRemote21.png 1000px-TheRemote20.png 1000px-TheRemote18.png 1000px-TheRemote17.png 1000px-TheRemote45.png 1000px-TheRemote43.png 1000px-TheRemote44.png 1000px-TheRemote42.png 1000px-TheRemote39.png 1000px-TheRemote38.png 1000px-TheRemote35.png 1000px-TheRemote33.png 1000px-TheRemote27.png 1000px-TheRemote30.png Knights6.png Knights5.png Knights2.png 1000px-TheKnights19.png 1000px-Reddot.png 1000px-Lastnight.png 1000px-Heygumballimsorry.png 1000px-Cokkiedarwin.png Cartoon Network Movie Bumpers 2012.jpg|Bumpers de Películas 2012 en Cartoon Network con personajes de El increíble mundo de Gumball, Hora de aventura y Un show más. TheFridgePreview4.png TheFridgePreview2.png TheFridgePreview.png 1346470216641.jpg TheFlowerPromo3.png TheFlowerPromo2.png FridgeThe22.png FridgeThe18.png FridgeThe12.png FridgeThe5.png 1000px-TheFlower20.png 1000px-TheFlower4.png 1000px-TheFlower1.png 1000px-TheFlowerKids.png 1000px-TheFlower24.png 1000px-TheFlower22.png TheBanana1.png TheBanana4.png 1000px-TheBanana18.png 640px-ThaBanana7.png 1000px-DarwinGangsta.png YourFault.png ItHasBeenInMyPocket.png StopBanana.png TheBanana20.png TheBanana19.png AFairlyExpensivePen.png ThisIsForMyHomework.png ThisIsJustice.png Mr. Small's Class.jpg Colossus8.png Colossus7.png Music Box.jpg Colossus2.png Colossus1.png What.png Colossus12.png Tthecolossus4.png 1000px-TheColossus4.png 1000px-TheColossus2.png 1000px-ThePhone24.png 1000px-ThePhone23.png 1000px-ThePhone20.png 1000px-ThePhone19.png 1000px-ThePhone16.png 1000px-EmoticonDarwin.png 1000px-ThePhone11.png 1000px-ThePhone9.png 1000px-ThePhone6.png 1000px-ThePhone3.png 1000px-ThePhone2.png 1000px-ThePhone1.png Job7.png 1000px-TheJobGallery.png Job50.png Job46.png 1000px-WUUUUUT.png Trippy episode is trippy.png Job33.png Job28.png 1000px-Rage comic gumball.png RealBruh.png 1000px-TrippyGumball1.png 1000px-TrippyGumball2.png 1000px-TrippyGumball3.png 1000px-TrippyGumball4.png 1000px-TrippyGumball5.png Job22.png Job17.png Job10.png 1000px-TheFlower27.png 1000px-TheJobMrSmall3.png Job54837463829.png 1000px-TheJobMrSmall.png 640px-WattersonsSuperheroes.png 640px-HAMBUHGUH.png 640px-Beaker.png 640px-TheFridge18.png 640px-TheFridge17.png 640px-TheFridge16.png 640px-TheTreasureSpot1.png TheTreasurePromo2.png TheTreasurePromo1.png Instantánea 5 (16-10-2012 20-08).png Instantánea 4 (16-10-2012 20-08).png Instantánea 2 (16-10-2012 20-08).png Instantánea 1 (16-10-2012 20-07).png DURR.png TheHalloweenCostumes.png 1213.jpg 1212.jpg DahTweasure2.png ComeAtMeBro.png WhatsTheWorstThatCanHappen.png ImTerrifiedOfHalloween.png Apology5.png Apology3.png Apology1.png 640px-GumBlender2.png 640px-SuperGoldenFlakes.png 640px-WattersonsGaze.png 640px-TheWords7.PNG 640px-TheWords6.PNG 640px-TheWords4.PNG 640px-TheWords2.PNG 640px-TheWords1.PNG 640px-FightCrowd.png 640px-Theapology8.PNG 640px-Theapology6.PNG 640px-527352 434364429959258 30937659 n.png 640px-NiceAccuracy.png 640px-GiveYourselfALegUp.png 640px-AbsolutelySure.png 640px-DontYouLucyMe.png MadeOut.png 640px-RewardedLiar.png 640px-Skullpromo5.png 640px-Skullpromo3.png 640px-Skullpromo1.png 640px-Skullpromo2.png 640px-Wordsend.png 640px-Wordshammer.png 640px-Wordscrying.png 640px-Wordscontinue.png 640px-1352785755520.jpg 640px-1352756108026.jpg 640px-1352748009332.jpg 640px-1352752419075.jpg 640px-1352748833007.jpg 640px-WordsThing.jpg 640px-WordsThingDarwinSimian.jpg 640px-Hawt.png 640px-WordsThingHallway.jpg 640px-WordsThingDarwin.jpg 640px-WordsSussie.png TheWordsPromo2.png 640px-Betpromo4.png 640px-Betpromo3.png 640px-Betpromo1.png 640px-Betthe.jpg 640px-Skull31.png 640px-Skull30.png 640px-Skull28.png 640px-Skull27.png 640px-Skull26.png 640px-Skull20.png 640px-ShockTherapy.png 640px-YOUKISSEDSUSSIE.png 640px-Skull19.png 640px-Skull18.png 640px-Skullyeahuh.png 640px-Skull9.png 640px-Skull7.png 640px-Skull6.png 640px-Skull4.png 640px-TheBet70.png 640px-TheBet69.png 640px-TheBet68.png 640px-TheBet63.png 640px-TheBet62.png 640px-TheBet57.png 640px-TheBet49.png 640px-TheBet48.png 640px-TheBet47.png 640px-TheBet45.png 640px-TheBet43.png 640px-TheBet42.png 640px-TheBet38.png 640px-TheBet37.png 640px-PUNCHA.png 640px-TheBet36.png 640px-TheBet35.png 640px-TheBet34.png 640px-TheBet31.png 640px-TheBet28.png 640px-TheBet27.png 640px-TheBet25.png 640px-TheBet24.png 640px-TheBet20.png 640px-TheBet18.png 640px-TheBet16.png 640px-TheBet15.png 640px-TheBet2.png 640px-Christmaspromo16.png 640px-Christmaspromo13.png 640px-Christmaspromo10.png 640px-Christmaspromo9.png 640px-Crimbospecial.png 640px-Christmaspromo6.png 640px-Crimbo35.png 640px-Crimbo34.png 640px-Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-14h57m14s108.png 640px-Crimbo22.png 640px-Crimbo19.png 640px-Crimbo18.png 640px-Crimbo14.png 640px-Crimbo13.png 640px-Crimbo5.png 640px-Crimbo4.png 640px-Crimbo2.png TheWatchPreview8.PNG TheWatchPreview6.PNG TheWatchPreview2.PNG TheWatchPreview1.PNG DarwinCereal.png TheBumpkinPromo11.png TheBumpkinPromo10.png TheBumpkinPromo5.png 640px-Watchthe18.png 640px-Watchthe17.png 640px-Watchthe15.png 640px-Watchthe14.png 640px-Watchthe13.png 640px-Watchthe11.png 640px-Watchthe10.png 640px-Watchthe6.png 640px-Watchthe9.png 640px-Watchthe8.png 640px-EternalYouth.png 640px-Watchthe5.png 640px-Watchthe4.png 640px-Watchthe3.png 640px-Watchthe2.png 530829 473109556084745 486967389 n (1).png 640px-YouveReachedYourDestination.png 640px-DeadPotato.png 640px-YouAreSleepingOnGumball.png 640px-Idahosinging.png 640px-Vlcsnap-2013-01-30-19h23m11s161.png 640px-Bumpkinthe18.png 640px-Bumpkinthe16.png 640px-Bumpkinthe13.png 640px-Bumpkinthe8.png 640px-Bumpkinthe5.png 640px-Bumpkinthe2.png 640px-TheFlakersPromo13.png 640px-TheFlakersPromo8.png 640px-TheFlakersPromo6.png 640px-TheFlakersPromo7.png 640px-TheFlakersPromo4.png 640px-TheFlakersPromo3.png 640px-Flaker.png Stolenwagon.png Sheriffcarboot.png Paintingtheground.png Marvinsitup.png 640px-WhereDad.png 640px-Family2.png 640px-Video.png 640px-Whistlebros.png 640px-Family.png 640px-Cupcakesthing.png 640px-Facepalms.png 640px-Ouch.png 640px-Apologise.png 640px-CannotTakeIt.png 640px-HelpMe.png 640px-Goblins.png 640px-PrayingMantis.png 640px-WhatThatFor.png 640px-LivingRoom.png 640px-Flaketina.png 640px-Trapped.png 640px-Authoritypromo13.png 640px-Authoritypromo12.png 640px-Authoritypromo10.png 640px-Authoritypromo2.png 640px-Passedout.png 644374 483705845025116 253733342 n.png 640px-Darwinflashback.png 640px-Cool.PNG 640px-Feetbrake.png Darwin and Anais's Richard Like.jpg 640px-SQUISHED.PNG 640px-Batttv.png 640px-Hmmmm.png 66128 483227795072921 430453123 n.png 640px-71587t31gbhjas.PNG 640px-Painful.PNG 640px-GumballsStunt.PNG 640px-DramaScene.PNG 640px-Richardwakingup.png GumballGif.gif|(Animación) 640px-TheVirus891.png 640px-TheVirus0.png 640px-Darwin91203.png 640px-Vlcsnap-2013-04-30-00h33m10s12.png 640px-Vlcsnap-2013-04-30-00h31m54s255.png 640px-Vlcsnap-2013-04-30-00h30m26s113.png 640px-TheVirus801.png 640px-Virusthing.png 640px-TEHVIRUS.png 640px-Virusthe7.png 640px-TheVirus50.png 640px-Virusthe1.png 640px-TheVirus47.png 640px-TheVirus60.png 640px-TheVirus0123.png 640px-Virusthe3.png 640px-Virusthe4.png 640px-TheVirus8.PNG 640px-TheVirus20.PNG 640px-TheVirus24.PNG 640px-TheVirus55.PNG 640px-TheVirus01.PNG 640px-TheVirus810283.png 640px-TheVirus0122111.png 640px-TheVirus6666.png 640px-TheVirus6060.png 640px-TheVirus2050.png Stillnoneck.png 640px-Dadreem5.png Selfkiss.png 640px-Dadreem1.png Iamsorry.png 640px-Darwwiiiin.png 640px-Dreamthe17.png 640px-DarwinWatterson - The Dream.png 640px-GumballTrollFace.png 640px-Noeyecontact.png TooMuchSalt.png 640px-Dadreem2.png Legstrangle (1).png 640px-Dadreem3.png Evil Darwin 02.JPG OhNoes.png 640px-Dreamthe3.png 640px-TheFilmSucks.png 640px-TheHappyFace.png 640px-DatAss.png 640px-Ponythe11.png 640px-HowCanYouMiss.png 640px-Faceplant.png 640px-MoneyBath.png 640px-Ponythe7.png 640px-SussieParty.png 640px-ThePony42.png 640px-SussieBirthdayParty.png 640px-DarwinHead.png 640px-TiredDarwin.png 640px-TiredGumball.png 640px-DontKnowWhoHeIs.png 640px-ThePony40.png 640px-Ponythe5.png 640px-Ponythe4.png 640px-DarwinCallsAnais.png 185px-StormScreen39.png 185px-Urghhh.png 185px-StormScreen35Zap.png 185px-StormScreen34.png 185px-StormScreen32.png 185px-StormScreen30.png 185px-StormScreen11.png 185px-StormScreen7.png 185px-Stormthe4.png 185px-Stormthe3.png 185px-StormScreen2.png 640px-Thelimitpromo2.png 185px-Hero63.png 185px-Hero62.png 185px-Hero60.png 185px-Hero52.png 185px-Hero50.png 185px-Hero41.png 185px-Hero37.png 185px-Hero36.png 185px-Hero33.png 185px-Hero32.png 185px-Hero31.png 185px-Hero29.png 185px-Hero25.png 185px-Hero22.png 640px-S02E30Trouble.png 640px-S02E30EatIt.png 76355 556714264390940 89037445 n.jpg 640px-S02E30BackToTheCar.png 640px-S02E30RichardBringinSexyBack.png 640px-S02E30Ready.png 640px-S02E30DarwinTelling.png 640px-S02E30DarwinMad.png 640px-S02E30BadParenting.png 640px-Thelimitpromo5.png 640px-Thelimitpromo4.png 640px-S02E30YayCandy.png 185px-S02E30PleaseNevercomeBack.png 185px-S02E30IsSheGone.png 185px-S02E30GoHome.png 185px-S02E30FamilyHug.png 185px-S02E30Sorry.png 185px-S02E30Gasp.png 185px-Thelimitpromo12.png 185px-S02E30Trap3.png 185px-S02E30NeedHelp.png 185px-S02E30RunAway.png 185px-S02E30TroubleKids.png 640px-Promisepreview3.png 640px-Promisepreview2.png 640px-Bananajoeandthedarwin.png Darwin Sonriendo.jpg 150px-ThePicnic104.png 150px-ThePicnic105.png 150px-ThePicnic108.png 150px-ThePicnic109.png 150px-ThePicnic110.png 150px-ThePicnic111.png 150px-Wormthepicnic.png 150px-Lookfood.png 150px-ThePainting60.png 150px-ThePainting66.png 150px-ThePainting68.png 150px-ThePainting69.png 150px-ThePainting77.png 150px-ThePainting80.png 150px-ThePainting82.png 150px-ThePainting83.png 150px-ThePainting89.png 150px-TheDress.png 150px-TheDress8.png 150px-TheDress10.png 150px-Fight_(1).png 150px-The_FightJK11.PNG 150px-TheFight30.PNG 150px-TheFight33.PNG 150px-Cat_Fight.JPG Castle14.jpg Castle13.jpg Castle5.jpg 150px-Castleparty.png 185px-Castlepreview9.jpg S02E33NagNagNag.jpg Images (28).jpg Plan closed park.png Plan facepalm.png 1010874 556698794392487 1593283895 n.jpg 552609_556846014377765_356466300_n.jpg Plan_orphans.png S02E38_-_Darwin_Huh.png S02E38_-_Shakey_Gumball.png S02E38_-_Shakey_Gumball.png descarga .jpg Misceláneo 640px-Gumball_wallpaper_Darwin2_800x600.jpg 600px-DarwinWallpaper1.jpg 600px-DarwinWallpaper2.jpg 600px-DarwinWallpaper3.jpg 640px-Darwin7.jpg 640px-Darwin2.jpg 640px-GumballNetwork.png Datrwinkarate.png Darwinblindfooled.png Darwin21.jpg 625px-Daisylandd.png Darwin off.png GhostDarwin.png 414px-SwimmingDarwin.png 640px-WordsThingHallway.jpg 640px-WordsThing.jpg 640px-DarwinsTurn.jpg DarwinExosuitArt.png GB227LESSON Costume GumballAndDarwinBeatenUp.jpg GB227LESSON Costume GumballAndDarwinhurtfaceAccordion03.jpg GB232PROMISE COSTUME PregnantGumball.jpg Darwin Watterson.jpg Darwin wattersonwallpaper.jpg WATTERSON 6.png Darwin3.png Promoted_Image_0.png Gumball Class EarlyLineup.jpg 132px-Darwinpants.png 40px-Badge-love-0.png thumbthumb|Darwin Head en:Darwin Watterson/Gallery fr:Darwin Watterson/Galerie hu:Darwin Watterson/Galéria id:Darwin Watterson/Galeri pt-br:Darwin Watterson/Galeria